What to Give
by Wavie
Summary: It is Minato's 25th birthday and Kushina doesn't know what to give him. What can she give a man who has everything already?


_Dedicated to my friend Kisa, who turns 17 today on January 25th, I don't know what I'd do without you. Happy birthday!_

* * *

Kushina sneezed once again. _'Stupid winter,'_ she thought while wiping her face with a part of her sleeve.

Back in her home country, Whirlpool, it was never that cold in the winter. She was glad that there was no snow. She had never experienced snow herself but Minato had, having once been on vacation with his parents in the snow country where it was said to snow every day, 365 days a year.

Just thinking about it made her shiver. Minato had told her that snow was very cold and wet. That sounded pretty much like rain, only that snow was more solid, according to Minato, you could throw it at somebody and form round balls of it or other sculptures with your bare hands. Minato's voice sounded like he had had a good time with the snow but Kushina didn't want to get near it, never, she had sworn that.

Speaking of Minato, it was January 23rd, two days before his 25th birthday. Now that really didn't sound so bad but the thing was that Kushina had no idea what to give him. Minato made pretty good money with his job as a ninja and he would soon be the Fourth Hokage, he had a pretty big house in which she lived with him, plus he had, she had blushed madly when he had told her that part, the most beautiful, sweet girlfriend a man could want. Asking him what he wanted for his birthday had been completely useless.

She sneezed once again. Stupid winther.

Arriving home the first thing she did was making hot chocolate. She was about to take a sip when she felt someone's hot breath on her neck. She was used to that kind of behavior from her lover and she liked being surprised by him but still she almost lost her mug. "M-Minato," she gasped.

"Still surprised?" a soft male voice said behind her, chuckling, "I'm the Yellow Flash, remember?"

"I-I wish," Kushina panted, still not over the shock, "that you would stop doing that, you almost had my favorite mug destroyed". She took a sip at the hot brown liquid.

"Nah, destroyed is not quite the word, my love, with some glue it would be as good as new again".

"Maybe someday I'm the one who falls to the floor and shatters, Lord Hokage, what would you do then? I doubt glue would be effective," the redhead teased.

"I told you not to call me that, it's not official yet and when it is you still can't call me that, you're not my servant". Kushina said nothing, arching a brow. "And I would never drop you on the floor, I'd never hurt you".

Kushina sighed and smiled. "There's more hot chocolate if you want it," she simply said before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

* * *

January 24th was just as cold as the previous day, if not colder. Kushina spent the entire day in the center of the village searching various shops for a suitable present for Minato but she was unsuccesful. Maybe she should just give him a cake and a special dinner; after all, he had said that he had everything he could want. Kushina had to admit that there wasn't much she could give him, he was a successful man, rich, and he had a girlfriend that he loved dearly, she knew, what else could he want?

Well there was one thing he didn't have, he didn't have a family, his own was, like hers, whiped out when he was just a child. Of course he could never get them back, they were all dead but he could, however, make a family of his own. All that was left was to have children and then he would have that too.

Kushina blushed, they were still so young both of them, and children could wait.

But still, she could help it but fantasize about having a family with him, she surely wouldn't mind if it was real.

* * *

On the 25th Kushina got out of bed extra early to cook a special breakfast for Minato. She had decided that just giving him a good day was the best present she could get him; solid packages with some random item in just didn't work.

Minato's breakfast was hot chocolate, sushi with rice and a couple of rice balls. That was the best she could make. She arranged it all on a tray and made her way to the birthday boy's room.

Yes, she and Minato had separate rooms. Kushina had taken one of the guest rooms, which she had arranged the best she could in Whirlpool Uzumaki style and she refused to give it up. Minato didn't mind, he understood and that room wasn't really needed for other purposes either since the house had plenty of guest rooms and Kushina still slept in his room from time to time. Also Kushina thought it to be improper for them to share a room when they were not married.

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. There was pretty dark in there but that was to be expected since winter usually was a dark and cold time. She stepped over to the king sized bed. She smiled at the sight. It was a wonder that Minato wasn't overly thrilled with not sharing a bedroom with her, the way he was lying both arms and legs widely spread, making his body cover most of the bed. He was snoring lightly and his bare chest, which was not covered by the sheets, moved up and down with each breath he made.

It was a sight she could watch for a long time without getting tired. It was funny seeing his blonde locks spread all over the pillow and hearing his snoring. But she also couldn't help thinking that his well-muscled chest made him look so gorgeous.

No, she had to stop staring and get on with the surprise otherwise the chocolate would get cold and his breakfast would be ruined.

"Minato," she whispered, smiling, "time to get up". Of course that alone didn't make him open his eyes so she put the tray down on his nightstand and began slowly massaging his bare exposed chest. She started off gently but then it became harder and harder. Minato moaned in his sleep.

Sighing Kushina stopped her movements and went to his face, placing her fingers around the eye area and forced his eyelids apart. His eye looked far away. Minato was most likely dreaming about something, Kushina wondered what.

Sighing again Kushina began the treatment on his chest again, starting off hard this time. Soon she was shaking his entire upper body. "Minato wake up now!"

Minato groaned in pain and opened his eyes. "What are you doing, Kushina?" he said reproachfully.

Seeing that he was awake Kushina immediately stopped shaking him. "I had to be hard on you, it's not my fault you're such a big sleepyhead, I've been up for hours preparing your breakfast, the least you can do is eating it while it's still warm".

"You made breakfast?" Minato asked, now seeming more awake. "Where is it?" he asked her eagerly.

Kushina smiled, gesturing toward the nightstand right next to him.

Minato sat up and looked at the food on the tray. "That looks really delicious Kushina, did you make all that yourself?"

"No I had Jiraiya helping me out, he just stepped by, and lazy as I am I made him do the whole cooking for me".

Minato gaped. "Really?"

"No, of course not," Kushina said, a little annoyed, "that pervert can't cook".

"I know that, love, don't get mad, I was only joking, it looks great, thank you".

"Maybe you should try _eating_ it instead, I'm sure it also _tastes_ great".

Minato nodded and reached for a rice ball and took it.

"Now I think I will let you eat in peace," Kushina said, turning to walk out of the door but a strong hand grabbed her wrist. Kushina turned to look at him questioningly.

"Oh please don't," he said, "I'd rather have you stay".

Kushina sighed. "All right, but I already ate my breakfast". She walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her boyfriend.

Minato pulled her close to him and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder while he ate.

"Minato," she said sleepily after a minute.

"What?" Minato asked with his mouth filled with food.

"Don't champ your food".

"Sorry".

"Oh and by the way happy birthday".

When it was time for lunch Kushina took Minato to his favorite restaurant, even though she didn't like it that much she just drank some hot green tea while watching the man in her life eating his food eagerly with delight.

Minato insisted on taking the long way home, claiming that they both needed some fresh air. Kushina would have rolled her eyes and said something sarcastic but since it was his birthday she decided to let him have it his way.

When they reached Minato's house Kushina's lips were almost blue despite being covered in sweaters, gloves and a thick jacket. Minato just smiled, he wouldn't mind if a little snow was added to the weather.

When they entered the house and the door was shut behind them Kushina let out a sigh of relief.

"You'll never make me do that again in the winter," she said, "if you try I'll refuse".

"Cold?" Minato asked in a strange sugary voice he rarely used, not even when he was teasing her.

"You bet I'm cold, what were you even thinking, letting me walk the long way with you".

"Oh I'm so sorry Lady Uzumaki," Minato teased, still using the sugary voice.

"Don't call me…" she was cut off as she felt a pair of lips cover her own, silencing her.

The kiss didn't last long; Minato broke it after a few seconds. He took off his coat and other winter clothes and hung them up in the closet where they belonged.

"Need any help?" he asked his girlfriend. Kushina nodded dumbly.

Minato took off her coat and hung it next to his own and then turned back to the redhead and pulled off her sweater and gloves. Kushina just stood still, lifting and lowering her arms when she needed to but otherwise made no movement.

"Still cold," Minato asked her while his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

"A little," she admitted.

Minato kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Well we can fix that".

With that said the couple headed to Minato's bedroom.

* * *

_Yes this is the B-story from the MinaKushi challenge but I lost interest in it after I lost my interest for Naruto so I just decided to upload it anew as a normal one-shot because I doubt that I will ever continue with the challenegs. For new readers: I hope you liked it and tell em what you think._


End file.
